Dimensional War Aftermath
by Lord Anime
Summary: The ending to an untold war. This is about those who lost friends in the war and now must save the worlds that the fallen came form as well as their own.


This is the true story of the Dimensional War. I will tell you what really happened during that war. I will tell you of the pain and the joys of those who fought and died to win that war. I have heard that the powers that be have made it sound like thousands fought and died. The truth is only twelve fought and of the twelve four lived awhile the rest died only to have their souls trap in artifact that the four who live arenow sworn to protect.

My name is Kyosuke Date and I am known as the Soultaker. I fought in a war that had nothing to with any one I know or myself. I was taken from my home and brought here to fight by a being known as the Unkown. He said that he was given the task of forming a team of warriors to fight against a great evil that was approaching. So he had search across space and time I was one of those chosen warriors. The others were from different times and demission. They all had been pulled to this time and place for the sole purpose of fighting each had their own powers, skills and/or equitment that made them the stongest of their kind. Three were mech pilots, but their mechs were as different as night and day. For one was called Eva Unit–01 and another was called Wing Zero and the final was Arbalest. The Unit-01 was organic, Zero was mechanical and Arbalest was powered by the will of it pilot. All three were the best of there kind. Then there was a pair of vampires. They both came form the same place and time. The others were a veritech pilot,a martial arstist,an alter,a sorceress,a miko and a schoolteacher. I had taken one look at the others and thought. We are doomed. For while their skills were good their personalities were different to say the least. We had everything form depressed to psycho to perfect soldier, and this was the group who was supposed to win a war, and a save a dimension from total destruction. I will not start at the beginging but with what happened after the war and how we who lived went on to finish what those who died had started in their own worlds. Where Kagome's world. Time five days after she left. Nowis thetime of finale battle between Nanaku and Inuyasha is about tobegin.

We arrived in time to see the start of the fight. Inuyasha was attacking Nanaku while Sango, Minkue, Kirra, and Shippio tried to fight of the countless demons that Nanaku had summoned. I took one look and turn toward Ceres, Heero, and Nightflower.

Kyosuke: We all promised to help the friend of those who died. Lets us now call on their power now and end this.

Heero: I will for go this fight.

Kyosuke: I understand after all this is not a mech fight.

Kyosuke stands up from where he had been sitting and yells "Alright lets fight. Power of the Art aid me now for Ranma." He is covered in light. Ceres stands and shouts " Kagome your friend your help aid me now,Bow of Light aid me now." She is covered in a pink light and a bow appers.Gene Starwind yells "Kazuma this fight is for you, Alucard rest in peace ." While pulling a gun out with his left hand as his right arm splites in to three parts and begins the change.

end for now .. An ok this is an idea i have but i am stuck on where to go from here. do not expet more any time soon major writerd block if you want to take over orhelp cowrite please leave a review that says so. this goes for both of my fics

1 Kyosuke Date live people's items 2, 8

2 Shinje dead,item that contains soul red crystal

3 Heero yui live pepeols items , 7, 4

4 Sokaka dead,item that contains soul dagger

5 Alcard dead,item that contains soul black gun

6 Ceres live,pepeols items 11, 12 ,

7 Rick Hunter dead,item that contains soul white jacket

8 Ranma Samatoma dead,item that contains soul blue bracer

9 Kazuma dead, item that contains soul red eye cover

10 Gene Starwind live pepeols items 9, 5

11 Kagome dead,item that contains soul mystic bow

12 Ms. Yomiko Readman dead, item that contains soul golden book


End file.
